Wii U
Wii U ''' is a video game console from Nintendo and the successor to the Wii. The system was released on November 18, 2012 in North America, November 30, 2012 in Europe and Australia and December 8, 2012 in Japan. It is the first entry in the eighth generation of video game home consoles. After November 2013, it started to compete with Xbox One and Playstation 4. ' The Wii U is the first Nintendo console to support high-definition graphics, capable of producing video output up to 1080p, and has 2 GB of RAM with half dedicated to the console's operating system. An HDMI cable is included with both versions. The Wii U's primary is the Wii U GamePad, which features an embedded. The touchscreen is used to supplement the main gameplay shown on the or, with games supporting Off TV Play, can allow the player to continue playing games by displaying the main gameplay even when the television is off. In addition to the Wii U GamePad, a more traditional controller, the Wii U Pro Controller, can be used. The system is backward compatible with Wii, and Wii U games may support compatibility with Wii peripherals, such as the Wii Remote Plus and the Nunchuk. While it is not backward compatible with Nintendo GameCube discs or peripherals, Nintendo of America's director of entertainment and trend marketing indicated that select GameCube titles would become available for download thru Virtual Console, although Nintendo has since stated it has nothing to announce regarding this. The Wii U was announced at E3 2011. Nintendo simultaneously announced that it would be released during 2012, and that playable console units would be present at E3 2011 (June 7–9).At E3 2011,the playable units where prototype Gamepads which are different than the final version of the Wii U Gamepad. Nintendo Network Nintendo's answer to Xbox Live & Playstation Network,Nintendo Network is Nintendo's online network for online mutiplayer. Available also on the Nintendo 3DS as well as the Wii U. Nintendo Network for the latter provides the means for online multiplayer, video chatting (achieved by the using the Wii U Gamepad's inbuilt camera), as well as digital downloads. Nintendo Network on the Wii U will use a user account system much like the PlayStation Network and Xbox Live. One Wii U system can contain up to 12 user accounts.he user account system on the Wii U will replace the previous friend code model that was used on the Wii, but will not eliminate use of friend codes completely as they now serve a different purpose on the Wii U.Nintendo Network can also be used as a means to achieve Wii U and Nintendo 3DS connectivity. Nintendo eShop The same name of the online shop on the 3DS,the Wii U's eShop will be Nintendo's digital distribution store. Available at launch, the eShop will provide the means to download digital Wii U titles, retail Wii U titles, WiiWare titles, Virtual Console titles,like Gamecube games and applications. The Wii U's eShop will also allow users to obtain patches, add-ons, and expansions for both retail and digital games. Moreover, all content obtained from the Wii U's eShop are attached to a user account, and they can all be easily moved to other Wii U systems. Miiverse Miiverse (portmanteau of Mii & universe) is a communication system or social network created by Nintendo and powered by the Nintendo Network, which allows players to interact and share their experiences through their own Miis. The service is also available through Nintendo Network also for Nintendo 3DS, PC, Tablets and Smartphones. Miiverse was announced on June 3, 2012 during a pre-E3 Nintendo Direct event; the service is set to initially launch on the Wii U when the system arrives on November 18, but it later became available for Nintendo 3DS, as well as web-enabled mobile devices. Nintendo TVii Nintendo TVii is a free televison-based service which allows users to find programs on Hulu Plus and Amazon Instant Video and on their cable network.Then, the user can shows or movies they want and watch the both on the Gamepad and the TV.Users can also use the GamePad screen to get information on the show they are watching. This information is received from Wikipedia, IMDb7 & also other resources for Television shows & movies.The information provided on the GamePad for each show can include reviews, screenshots, player positions updated in realtimecast lists, trailers, and general information about the show. Wii U Sets> On September 13, 2012, Nintendo announced that North America launch date would be November 18, 2012.and The Wii U will be available in two bundles: Basic and Deluxe. Now here is some info about the two sets plus the new third and fourth sets. *1. The Basic Set: this set only comes with every thing you need to play Wii U, but no packaged game inside the box or free downloadable game that your able to buy on the Nintendo eShop. Console color = White. *2. The Deluxe Set: This set has everything the basic set has but also comes with 4 extra items: 1.Wii U Gamepad charging cradle. 2.Wii U Gamepad stands. 3.Wii U console stands. And 4. The Nintendo Land packaged game. *3. The ZombiU Deluxe Set: It's a normal deluxe set but with 4 extra items 1.Nintendo Land is now a free downloadable game that your able to buy on the Nintendo eShop. 2. ZombiU comes in the set as a packaged game. 3. A Wii U Pro Controller. And 4. The set comes with a collectable ZombiU art booklet. *4. The Mario & Luigi Deluxe Set: It's the normal deluxe set Wii U but it comes the New Super Mario Bros. U and the New Super Luigi U, all on one disc, instead of it coming with Nintendo Land Games Main Article: List of Wii U games The Wii U launched in North America with 29 launch titles, Europe got 26 launch titles and 25 games in Australia on November 30, and 11 games in Japan on December 8, 2012. Some Nintendo eShop games were able to buy on launch day. Off-TV Play Trivia *This is the first Nintendo home console to be bigger than it's predecessor. *This is the second Nintendo system for the Japanese release to come after the North American one the first, being the Nintendo DS. *The Wii U Gamepad has a similar appearance to the Miles Electric gimmick in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. External links Official website